Memories from the Past
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: Ryoma tells a story about a mysterious guy he met in his childhood time. It sounds fine at first, but then... what's Fuji Shusuke's connection with this matter? (sort of FujiRyo)


Title: Memories from The Past

Author: DnKS – giRLs

Rating: G

Pairing: uummmh… there's a :bit: of FujiRyo if you look really REALLY hard… um… yeah…

Disclaimers: not ours, no profit and… you know…

Warning: it's absolutely POINTLESS! Though OOC-ness also adds up the spice…

"Uwaaah…. Stop it, Taka-san! Stop it! I can't hear it anymore!"

Kikumaru Eiji screamed very loudly with both of his hands covering his ears. His eyes were squeezed shut and he seemed very scared.

"Oh, come on, Kikumaru-sempai, we just reach the main part!" Momoshiro growled.

"But… but it's so scary, nya…" Kikumaru pouted his mouth. His eyes were scanning the faces of all his team mates, the only one who seemed to be more terrified than him was just Kaidoh. Judging from the look on his face, Kaidoh too seemed to not wanting to hear the rest of Taka-san's story by any means.

"It's not that scary, Eiji," Fuji said with his ever-present smile. "Besides, what's the point of telling a ghost story if you can't make the audience feel a bit thrilled?"

"I'm not just a bit thrilled but totally freaking out," Kikumaru said. He started wondering whether his decision to join his friends was right or not. That day the sky was so dark and when they had just finished their extra-practise, the rain finally really came. All of the regulars decided to stay at the clubroom instead of coming home. And somehow, it wasn't clear who the exact person who stated it at first was, they began sharing the scary experiences they had with each other.

Kikumaru Eiji really didn't mind hearing some scary stories, but not when it was raining outside with some thunder struck and all that you needed to make a great horror movie.

Sighing, he rolled his eyes to Kawamura, who seemed really excited to continue his story.

"Well, go on then, at least if you want to scare me out completely, you'd better doing that fast," he said.

Kawamura smiled, looked very happy that finally he was able to continue, "OK, where are we?"

"Just about when you saw the woman dressed in red," Fuji said.

"Oh, yeah, and you know what happened next? She came to me and whispered in my ears," Kawamura said. "She was so beautiful but I noticed that her eyes were mismatched. One of them was blue and the other was red. Really, that was scary."

"And what did she say to you?" Oishi asked.

"She said, 'let me have your eyes…' with a velvety breathy voice. Geez, I was so scared so I ran without even once turning my back. I ran until I reached my house and since then, I never dared to walk on that place alone in the night."

All of the regulars - except Fuji who was still smiling - felt a shiver running down their spine as Kawamura finished his story. Even Tezuka Kunimitsu, their proud captain who seemed unaffected was actually scared by the story.

Inui cleared his throat, "Is there anyone else want to share?"

"Let's have Fuji-sempai tell us his story," Momoshiro said. "Or maybe you want to share your story, eh, Mamushi, though I can guess what will happen if you meet a ghost. You'll definitely run from the spot screaming on the top of your voice, eh, scary viper?"

"Watch your mouth, moron!" Kaidoh hissed.

"What did you say?"

"Wanna fight?"

"Want me to start counting your laps?" suddenly Tezuka snapped sharply which made the two turn silent in an instant. Fuji chuckled.

"Let's have Tezuka tell us his story, then," he said.

Tezuka cringed, "I don't have any story."

"Sa… you sure is such a bore…" Fuji sighed. "Any story is fine, come on…"

Tezuka turned his face and stared at Ryoma.

"Echizen, go tell Fuji a story on my behalf," he said.

Echizen Ryoma grunted, "Why must I..."

"Because I'm your captain and I order you to do so."

The rest of the regulars had to try very hard to suppress their laughter. Ryoma stared in disbelief to Tezuka. At first he thought that the captain was merely joking, but he knew it couldn't be. Tezuka would never joke and his face that time was not a face of someone who was joking. Instead his face only showed that he really meant his words.

He sighed, realising that he could not get himself free from the situation.

"I do have a story… but rather than a scary one, I think it's a strange story…" he said.

"Strange? What do you mean, ochibi?" Eiji said enthusiastically.

Momoshiro frown, "Did you say not want to hear any story again, Eiji-sempai?"

"I don't want to hear a scary one, but Ochibi said it wasn't scary," Eiji denied. "Tell us, ochibi, what's the strange part of your story?"

Ryome cleared his throat and then he began.

"Well, it happened when I was eight or nine. That time, I still lived in U.S. with my family. I was the only Japanese kid in our neighbourhood so I rarely played with other kids and rather spent my time with playing tennis.

"But one day, when I was playing alone in my backyard, a kid approached me. By looking at him, I could tell that he too was Japanese like me. He didn't say anything, just smiled all the time. I thought that he wanted to play with me so I walked to him, but suddenly he ran away from me out from my backyard. I ran after him but I couldn't find him. It was as if he just disappeared to the empty air."

Momoshiro gulped and Eiji came closer to Oishi. Kawamura was merely changed his position. "Somehow I start feeling scary…"

Ryoma continued, "The next day he came again, but he didn't run when I asked him to play. So we played together and since then he often came. I tell my parents about him but they thought that he was my imaginary friend. I too thought that he was just an illusion at first, but an accident changed my mind.

"That time we played tennis and he hurted his left elbow. I remember that time I wrapped his bleeding wound with a handkerchief then I went inside my house to search for some bandages. When I came back, he had already gone."

"Did he ever come back again?" Oishi said.

Ryoma nodded, "Yes, that night I found my bloodstained handkerchief on the side of my pillow with a message on a paper said 'arigatou'. Then I knew that he was not only my illusion. The next day he came again and so I asked his name. Despite the fact that we had been playing together for almost two months, he had never spoken anything. He just smiled all the time."

"Ah, he can be my opponent, then…" Fuji said, still with his smile.

"So, Echizen, did he tell you his name?"

"Yes," Ryoma answered. "He told me that his name was Sue."

"Sue?" Kaidoh said. "Didn't you say that he was a boy?"

"Yes he was, but he told me that his name was Sue. That was the only thing he had ever said to me. After that time he turned silent again."

"And…" Tezuka asked.

"And, nearly half a year after our meeting, suddenly Sue came to me in the middle of the night. He came to my room though I didn't know how he could get there. He hugged me very tightly then he said that he would leave me."

"Wait… so he said something?" Momo said.

"Yes, I still remember what he said. He said, 'I'm sorry, Ryoma, but I have to go. Don't worry, someday we will meet again. Don't forget about me, okay? I love you, I really do, but I have to go. We'll meet again, I promise,' he said that."

"That was long," said Fuji. "It's amazing how can you still remember that or maybe it's because… you love this Sue? Ne, Echizen, is it true?"

Ryoma blushed. Fuji, as well as the other regulars, didn't need his words to proof their suspicion.

"Nya… so Ochibi's first love was a boy named Sue. How cute…" Eiji said with both of his hands enveloping Ryoma's shoulder in a grip that would probably make him die in suffocation if his sempai managed to hug him for five more seconds.

"So, Echizen have you met him again?" Kawamura asked.

"I haven't," Ryoma said. "And I don't really sure that we'll meet again."

"Nah, don't worry, if he's your true love, you two will surely meet sooner or later, right?" Momo said with a wide grin.

Ryoma didn't answer that. Actually, in his heart he kept up wondering if he could meet with the boy again. But after so many years had passed, he started to lose his hope. He really loved the boy, as Momo had said. He loved him then; he loved him now. He didn't know how the hell could he love a boy instead of a girl, but Sue… seemed so… right for him.

"Ne, all of you," suddenly Fuji's voice rose in the air. "Don't you realise that the rain had stopped. I think we should better go home now before it starts raining again."

Tezuka looked outside from the only window provided in their clubroom. "Fuji's right. We should better go home now. We still have morning practise tomorrow, don't forget that."

There was a loud murmur of disagreement but they all obeyed what their captain had just said. After gathering their belongings, all of the regulars made their way to the door. Chatting happily, they walked to the front gate together, except for one person, Fuji Shusuke who was still standing still inside the clubroom.

He watched all of his team mates as they leaving the schoolyard. His gaze fell to Ryoma and a mysterious smile was apparent on his face.

"Ryoma… your memory surely is bad, eh…?" he whispered.

He rose up his left hand and examined his elbow. There, his eyes encountered a little scar mark that almost can't be distinguished from the rest of his skin. He stared at it for a very long time then with a sigh he pouted his mouth.

"I told him my name was Shusuke, and yet he remembers it as Sue!"

the end –

(A/N : gee… that's weird… we don't deny the fact that it's… well… weird sweat. Btw, leave your review, please, and, oh, we have a closing-chapter question sigh

"What's the best explanation of all the weird things in this fic?"

a. Fuji actually lived in U.S. when he was little so he could become Ryoma's childhood friend

b. Fuji used some kind of black magic to do all the things

c. The authors are such some dorks so actually there's no explanation

Please send your answer to the review box and we'll see who's the lucky person to get the main prize which is… our new fic…(double-sweat) with pairing in your favour... honest! First person whose answer is correct shall have it, just mention, and we'll dedicate the fic to you!)


End file.
